The Hidden Room
by littlebunnyfoofooo
Summary: My first fic and a one shot. Ginny and Draco have a little encounter.


**Author's Note:** This is my first published fanfic and is a one-shot. Most of my beginning works will be, but will vary from category to category. If I get enough good reviews on any of them I may consider turning it in to a chapter fic. Enjoy!

**None of these characters belong to me.**

The halls swarmed with students and teachers alike, buzzing like a hive of bees. Every person seemed to be in their own world, headed to their own class, with their own friends, and their own things to do. Nothing outside of themselves and the latest gossip seemed to exist. It was with this thought that Ginny Weasley sighed as she pushed her way past a group of seventh year Ravenclaws that were chattering about Harry Potter again and proceeded down to the dungeons. She had a Potions class to make and was already running late. Realizing this she sped up, lifting her bag better on to her shoulder as her shoes thudded lightly on the hard stone floor with each hurried step she took. Worried green eyes cast a glance down at her wrist where her witch's watch told her she was dangerously close to landing a detention with Snape, who would no doubt be rather pleased to have another Gryffindor down on their hands and knees scrubbing something completely gross out of a cauldron.

This thought spurring her on she rounded a corner a bit too quickly, slipping on a piece of parchment that had been left on the floor by one of her fellow students and doing a rather impressive windmill before promptly falling on her arse. Ginny yelped with both pain and surprise then groaned when she saw that a great deal of her books and assignments had spilled from her bag which had fallen from her shoulder and landed a couple of feet away. Now she would definitely be late.

Scrambling to gather her things back together she paused when she heard a voice above her speak. "That's what you get for using a second hand," Draco Malfoy paused and glanced the bag over, "make that third hand…school bag." The blonde haired boy smirked with satisfaction when the youngest Weasley glared up at him with a blush so bright it rivaled her brilliant red hair. Coming to a quick stand Ginny reached to slap him but seeker fast reflexes only landed her with his strong fingers coiled tightly around her wrist, and him laughing at her. "Not quite quick enough eh Little Weasel?" Draco yanked her in against his chest, sneering down at her and capturing her free hand when she tried using it to slap him as she had the other. "Ah ah ah….tsk tsk, Miss Weasley. You wouldn't want to harm my handsome face now would you?"

With that he pulled her back around the corner from which she'd just came and leaning against the wall there they fell backward easily, the same sensation crossing both that occurred when going through platform nine and three quarters. A bit afraid now she made to scream but it was muffled as he closed his mouth over hers in a rough kiss. When he pulled away again he simply smirked, releasing her as she pulled at him to get away. "I have to ask you…what are the chances of you ever actually getting out from under your pathetic name? Aren't you tired of being labeled a poor, pathetic, used up blood traitor that tails Harry Potter with puppy dog eyes hoping he'll finally notice you?" He stepped in close to the shaking younger girl, intent burning in his eyes and fear reflecting in hers as she in turn stepped backward.

"What do you want Malfoy?" To this the handsome blonde simply smiled a bit slyly, moistening his lips slowly, teasingly, before answering her. "I want to be with one of the only attractive, smart, funny, highly potential purebloods in the school." Ginny blinked in confusion, but Gryffindor courage kicking in she stopped her shaking and found bravery somewhere from within herself. Her chest swelled and she crossed her arms over it, stepping forward and replying haughtily. "What do you mean 'be with'?"

"I think you know what I mean. No strings attached of course." He stepped forward to grab her roughly by the shoulders, bringing his lips down on hers roughly at first then softer as he felt her relax against him and reluctantly but surely begin to kiss back. Hands traveled slowly up and down her arms, fingertips caressing coaxingly and hips grinding softly against her thigh. Feeling her tremble at this he smiled through the kiss and ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for access. Draco was sure she was only giving in to him because of what he'd said about her reputation, knowing Potter was a soft spot for her and that she'd be dying to prove him wrong. And what a lovely job she was doing.

Feeling her hands begin to run up and down the length of his back he felt it was okay for him to allow his fingers to work the clasp of her robes, brushing them back off her shoulders so that the dull, shabby strands of cloth fell in a pool of Gryffindor colors atop black around their feet. One of them then proceeded down to rest where her simple white button up met with the grey mini-skirt, working to tug it out from beneath the cloth slowly.

The kiss parted with both moaning and gasping for air. It did not take long before each and every piece of clothing had been removed, minus Ginny and Draco's ties. Leading her over to a particular wall in the small stone room he lifted her legs up around his waist and shoved her back against the cold wall, using one of the ties to wrap around one of her wrist and in turn tie it to an old shackle hook left on the wall. He did the same with the other hand and trapped and helpless Ginny moaned when she felt his want press up between her thighs, teasing her.

"Have you done this before?" He whispered against her ear before taking it between his teeth to nibble lightly, sucking it softly as he pulled away from it and began tracing a long line of kiss down her neck to her collar bone before he began to suck the delicate skin their roughly. Feeling her nod and press harder against him he grinned roguishly to himself. Some of her wetness rubbed off on him…she was absolutely dripping; but so was he. Feeling the foreplay had lasted long enough he wrapped one arm around her slim waist, using his free hand to reach down between them and line himself up with her entrance. He pushed forward slowly, rocking his hips steadily against her. Ginny gasped roughly as she felt his length slip inside of her.

They wasted no time in working to find a rhythm to which they grinded to with an almost expert precision. Each panted with want, and Draco watched her face closely as she leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. A moment later he heard she squeal loudly and felt her tighten around him, her legs shaking and trembling as she desperately grinded in to him. He slowed against her to allow her throbbing to subside a little so that she wasn't overly stimulated, then began again with such a passionate fury that she was slammed in to the wall with each thrust of his hips. Moments later he finished and fell in against her, head resting against her chest as both breathed heavily and found themselves.

After a couple minutes of this he let her down and untied her, finding his wand and aiming it at her stomach. She felt a sudden flutter of fear but he only murmured a contraceptive charm before beginning to pull his clothes back on. Her stomach twisted sickly and realizing who she'd just had sex with, during a time which she was supposed to be having a class with Snape none the less….she shuddered violently as she realized she'd actually LIKED it too.

Clothes adorned and a smirk exchanged with a look of disgust they parted without saying anything until they were outside the hidden room. Ginny bent to gather her things which were still on the ground. Draco watched as she did. "I'll see you tomorrow. Say 12:00, during the lunch hour." With a wink he shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked away with all the sophistication and air of the rich pureblood he was. She watched him go with an indignant look on her face…but made a mental note to remember the area of the wall that led to The Hidden Room.


End file.
